Little Island
by Katie Schmidt
Summary: From my Mothers-fic Universe. Remember that little trip he won? Time to pack the bags.  A summer fluff read.
1. Chapter 1

**In _The Things __Mothers Would Approve Of_, Castle outbids everyone at the fundraiser to a trip to the Caribbean. This story is the spin off.**

**I've been inspired by a lot of things X-files for this. There is an amazing fanfic at Gossamer by Terma99 called_ Atoll. _Then of course there is the cut away ending credits scene in the second movie... probably the best part of the entire movie. I mean no theft to either, I just love the ocean, the sand, and the seclusion and my primary inspiration has come from that love.**

**In typical Castle fashion... he went big.**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Island<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Kate Beckett questioned. She couldn't quite wipe the smile from her face, it had appeared somewhere around the time land dissolved into turquoise blue ocean.<p>

"Little change in plans." Rick Castle grinned. Proud that he'd actually pulled it off.

"What?" She asked, a little more serious as they pulled their baggage off the carousal, extended the handles and made their way towards the airport doors. His hand lingered at the small of her back, not quite touching and by no means guiding. Beckett controlled her own path. His hand simply brushed against her back as a reminder that at night, they were each others.

As expected, a small island man stood holding a sign that said "Beckett" along the taxi lane. Hiding from his identity wasn't normally a high priority, but slipping into the quiet he felt no need to advertise who he was.

"There." He pointed.

"Welcome to St. Lucia." The man's accent hung heavy with French, though his English was perfect.

"Thank you." Kate smiled, "It's beautiful." She offered.

"You won't be here long, I promise." Their ride provided, as Castle closed the handles on their bags and handed them over. Beckett arched an eyebrow as she looked around.

"I'm missing something." She conceded with a little defeat.

"Yeah." Castle provided, bending to whisper a kiss across her lips. "Get in, we'll miss our boat." The remark produced a deep laugh from the driver.

"I also drive the boat, you won't miss it." He explained. "Your husband has made some beautiful arrangements for your stay."

"We're not married." She insisted.

"Your lover then." He spoke bluntly and heat flamed her cheeks.

"Yes." Castle cracked from beside her before he yelped when she pinched his thigh.

"Shut up." She told him as they watched the island blur past. Her hand remained despite it all, tracing a pattern around the area she no doubt left a bruise.

* * *

><p>The sight of the blue ocean from the shore sucked her breath and she couldn't help but clutch Castle's hand as they pulled to a stop at the port.<p>

"I can't even believe this." She muttered as they parted to exit the car.

"It's better than I'd remembered." He agreed, thinking back to a winter trip he'd taken after finishing a Derrick Storm book.

"Wow." She smiled, staring out as the bags were retrieved and they made their way to the docked boat.

"You look mystified." He offered.

"I've never been to the Caribbean, you know this." She dismissed, hating her inexperience. New York was her home; the hustle of people, the blaring horns, and the blinking lights all gave her comfort. But this was new.

And equally magic.

"Climb aboard." Their transport offered a hand to Beckett as she stepped onto the covered cruiser.

"It's just us?" She asked in wonderment.

"Just us." Castle assured as they ventured to the bow of the boat and the motor plunged to life, taking them out to sea.

Twenty minutes later the boat slowed as they ventured around a small reef and then over a small sand bar to a dock. A smaller boat was tied up to the side.

The larger boat was briefly tied up as their guide stepped out. "I'll show you the radio, but I'll put a basket at the end of the dock every morning. Don't forget it, my wife often puts in fresh eggs. You have to eat them or they'll spoil." He explained as they walked up the dock and over a thin sand path. Castle took one of the bags, the guide took the other despite Kate's protests, leaving her with the small basket of supplies for the evening.

"I'm paid well." He assured her as the little house came into view around a little curve in the path.

The porch took up the entire front, long billows of white fabric waving in the gentle breeze as it looped through beams to block some of the sun. A hammock swung from two large palms and the curved tile roof gleamed its terracotta glory as a welcome.

"Castle." She wondered. "What did you do?" She accused. The two men chuckled as they went up the three steps that lifted it off the sand.

"There is a little cove on the backside, not much water traffic." The guide continued as they stepped through the open doorway. Nothing closed the windows and door except beautiful cream tarps that were rolled and tied above each opening. "It rains a little each night, but nothing much comes in unless it storms." The caretaker continued. "You can get power here, if you flip the generator switch." He pointed to the one outlet against the wall and its switch. Along the same wall was a tiny two burner stove, a little sink without a faucet and a coffee maker. "If you come in, head southwest and you'll see another small island. The owner has a little restaurant there with a few more bungalows like this; we'll feed you a hot dinner if you can be bothered to get dressed."

"Oh." Kate mustered.

"Thank you." Rick provided, slipping the man money despite his protests as he departed.

He turned back into the living space and gave her a smile. It wasn't large. The little wall with electrical outlet dividing the space into a sleep area and a living and cooking area from each other.

The bedding was fluffy and inviting with its crisp sand colored comforter and giant pile of pillows. Above it hung a huge, white mosquito net.

"Okay." She muttered. "What happened to the trip you _actually_ bid on?" She asked as she flopped onto the bed. She toyed with the buttons on her shirt, knowing exactly what was happening to him as she freed two and exposed skin.

"I'm giving it to Kevin and Jenny," He provided with an unnaturally long pause, his eyes lingering down her throat and skin before adding, "for the wedding." Kate hoisted herself up onto bent elbows to look at him where he lingered in the open doorway. The idea of him spoiling her friend, their friend, was overwhelming.

But not a surprise from this man.

"I don't even know what to say." She offered.

"How about that you love me and want to spend the next 9 days naked." He teased.

"You spent too much money on this." Kate scolded, but her eyes sparkled with carefully guarded magic as she pulled the loosened shirt up and over her head. "Get in the bed."

Wordlessly he joined her, pulling his own shirt off and bending to capture her lips. They sank together, into the inviting softness of the bed.

* * *

><p>Spent and sated. That's how it always was with them. Even so, he often wished to spend the day in bed just doing the same things over and over.<p>

"Let's go to the beach." She offered instead, wanting to check out the little island he'd claimed as theirs for the trip.

"Let's figure out the shower." He countered.

He marveled at the large black tub that collected water from the falling rain and roof. Off the side of the building was a mostly enclosed shower stall. A little pull cord released a full sprinkling head when one was ready for a wet or rinse, and it was surprisingly warm from the heat of the sun. They washed off the sticky of their journey and sex, together. Watching the provided biodegradable soap and shampoo foam slip down into a drain that would filter the products before the water found their way into the sea.

A thin sandy path pushed a bit further into the island and together they followed the trail, clad in suits and cover ups. A few yards from the building they found a little outhouse that was meticulously cared for, but the trail went further and up on a light incline. They followed it hand and hand.

"Wow." He mustered when the few trees opened and revealed a breathtaking view of the sea. There were little reefs and pale sandbars spread before them from the little rise. Weathered steps lead down to the cove and together they ventured down.

Behind the angle of the steps a large security box sat locked.

"I think there were keys on the table." Kate offered.

"We'll investigate tomorrow." He promised her. Shedding his shirt and sandals.

"Let's get wet."

"Wetter." She corrected, her hair still hanging from the shower. Pulling the thin sarong she'd tied free and plopping her own pair of sandals on top of it to keep if from blowing away on the warm breeze that swept in.

The sun simmered as it slipped lower. The pair found themselves in waist deep water, a soft sandy bottom at their feet, as it neared the end of its daily trip past their little island. He swept her against his chest, her back resting against his sun warmed stomach. His arms encased her, and she covered his with her own. Leaning her head back with a sigh she met his eyes.

"I'm probably going to wake up in 5 minutes." She muttered in disbelief.

"Listen." He cooed in her ear as the crisp cut circle of the sun hovered just above the water line. "Hisssssssss." He whispered as it touched the sea. "Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The energy of the sea once the sun sinks itself in." He promised.

"No." She laughed at his boyish charm, "Castle, the sun never touches the water."

"Don't give up yet." He promised, a kiss brushing across her lips. "Let's go home. I bet there are some tasty treats in that basket."


	2. Chapter 2

The basket had indeed contained goodies. Beckett and Castle worked quietly at the tiny kitchen counter, cutting up the fruit and slicing the miniature loaf of whole grain bread. They stood clad in their swimwear, his grey trunks and her blue one piece. His eyes trailed up the flesh of her back, memorizing the extreme dip of the material. The cut reminded him of the dress she'd worn to her mother's event. Castle briefly wondered if she had another suit stashed away that covered even less.

"Living in New York tends to spoil you on fresh things." Castle wondered out loud as he ran a bread knife through the little loaf.

"Are you complaining?" She asked in response, her eyebrow arching in question.

"No, this is quite possibly the best smelling bread I've ever laid my hands on." He offered. "Is there butter?" Beckett set down her own knife and peered into the basket. She pulled out a little plastic box and smiled as she lifted the lid.

"Wow." He murmured. Lifting the lid had revealed a miniature stick. Stick was probably the wrong term, even if it was butter, because the salted cream had been molded into an intricate tropical flowered block. "Almost a shame to eat it."

"I agree." She smiled, but handed him a butter knife. He wordlessly spread the soft butter onto the bread. Humming as he brought it to his lips and took a bite.

Beckett drew a knife carefully through a small papaya, the juice and seeds spilling onto the counter.

"You're making a mess." He teased and brought a piece of the buttered bread to her lips. She protested at first, but he nodded. "Trust me. It's worth the calories, the butter is excused by whole grain." She answered his impossible logic with a sigh, but opened her mouth and took a bite.

"Damn." She muttered, brushing him off as he finished his piece and created a second slice. "Save some for breakfast. We can make French toast with the morning eggs."

"Good idea." He mumbled around crumbs. Mindful of her hands and the knife, he took a piece of fruit from the cutting board. Once again, making satisfied noises as he consumed the slice.

"I thought you were going to help." She provided, pointing out that he'd only done as much as slice two pieces of bread and before inhaling what he'd produced.

"I am." He provided, taking another slice from the board. Cutting a piece free, he held it to her lips. Wordlessly she opened and sucked the offering in. Enveloping his fingers and licking them clean of juice before releasing his hand and chewing her prize.

"It's good."

"Yeah." He husked, taking the knife from her hands and setting it down. Castle brought his lips to hers, lips pulling and tugging as their mouths battled hotly for the control neither liked to surrender. "You're beautiful." He whispered as he pulled a strap free. A soft moan escaped her lips as he slid the straps of her suit down and captured a sea salted breast with his mouth. Beckett wasted no time, pulling the drawstrings of his suit free and with a soft yank, they pooled to the floor. His response was instant as he released her breast and brought them both to the floor.

"I don't know what it is about you." She managed as his hand slipped into her heat, taking her suit completely away. The bumping texture of the sealed, weathered floor boards felt marvelous on her bare skin as her Castle took her higher.

"I love you." He told her as he kissed his way across her body.

"Yes." She managed as he nudged her opening with his throbbing length. "Did you want to get a condom?" She asked, thinking of the stashed they'd brought and the impossible distance of the small rooms between them.

"Pill's enough." He groaned, unable to resist the naked heat of her. She clutched at his back, her feet and back sticking to the floor as they surged together. They gasped together as he drove home, seeming to hit all the spots within her at once.

"Oh." She managed, before she recognized the hitch in his breath and his eyes slammed shut. Beckett came hard as he poured into her. Hands beside her head, he fell forward onto her, touching their foreheads together. Castle kept some of his weight off her and onto his arms, and smiled.

"Never gets old." He smirked with pride. Kate laughed softly before nudging him up and off. She nodded her agreement, dragging a towel across her damp flesh before throwing it at him. She rinsed and sanitized her hands and welded the knife again while he took his turn with a towel.

"I trust you can manage to find me a clean pair of panties."

"Damn." He protested, "I was still hoping for naked." Kate picked up the end portion of the papaya and threw the tiny Frisbee shape at him.

"Go." She ordered, but a smile stayed plastered on her face as she turned her attention to a banana.

* * *

><p>They hadn't bothered to pull down the tarps in the bedroom portion of the little house. So it was no surprise when she looked at the clock on the side table and found it was only 7am, despite the abundance of light. Beside her, the bed was empty.<p>

"Castle?" She called, but was met with silence. Beckett's feet padded quietly towards the front door, and out of habit, she pulled her thin silk robe over her all but nude body. At the open doorway she paused, catching a glimpse of ocean between the trees and over the small brush. Stepping down, she cleared the small curve and looked down onto the pier.

He stooped to pile a few things onto a small little cart. She'd spotted it beside the porch last night. Castle stopped and stared out at the water. His hand ran though his hair and then wiped down his face. She wondered what he was thinking before he abruptly turned and caught her eyes. They'd hear each other if they shouted, but he simply rose his hand to his lips and kissed her good morning before placing the basket on top of the drinking water jugs and heading towards her.

"Morning." She smiled, when he came to a stop at their stairs.

"Morning." His voice gruffed in return.

"I would have helped." She provided, surveying several gallons of water, and a replacement basket.

"You can help now." He softened. "I didn't want to wake you so early on your vacation."

Wordlessly they loaded the items into the little kitchen and sitting area. Replacing their empty water jugs from the previous day with freshly filled ones.

Their comfortable silence filled the room along with the hum of a small generator as he made french toast and she made coffee.

He puzzled over what to mix with the eggs, lacking milk, when she produced a small bottle of rum from the basket with triumph. Castle looked at her a bit skeptical before agreeing, adding one of the small cups of coffee creamer as well.

The egg soaked bread sizzled on the pan as he turned it. Kate debated over the small selection of coffee flavorings, thankful they'd sent the little cups that didn't need refrigeration. She only took her coffee black during brutal, unsolved cases.

"Let's eat on the porch." He offered, picking up the plates as she took the mugs of coffee. They sat at the tiny little table, watching the breeze billow through the draped fabric.

"This is amazing." She provided as a compliment. "The rum and caramel." She muttered.

"I didn't add caramel." He quirked then thought. "Maybe it was a caramel creamer, I didn't look."

They ate contently. And when she'd finished, she watched patches of turquoise water change shape as the trees swayed in the manageable breeze.

It wasn't as if she meant to ignore him, so when she realized the plates had disappeared along with Rick, she rose.

The kitchen was empty, but she could hear the whoosh and metal tinkle of the shower spray and release chain from behind the building. Taking the back steps, she sat and watched him. He startled when he spotted her.

"Sorry." She offered, but her words were lost as he rinsed the foam from his head.

"Get in." He ordered, though his voice faltered. Her smile was reassuring, as she stood and dropped her robe.


	3. Chapter 3

**The humidity is in the mid 70's. The temperature is in the mid 90's. It's hot, muggy and just gross. I could live in Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia... or even interior Florida with this weather.**

**But no, I live in Wisconsin. I'm just trying to remember this is better than the -20F we had several months ago.**

**Castle and Beckett are having a much more comfortable time than I am.**

* * *

><p>With keys in hand, they returned to the quiet cove on the backside of the island. They brought along several towels and Kate slipped a book into the bottom of the bag.<p>

Castle stood, building anticipation for the locked storage box.

"What do you think's inside?" he teased.

"I suspect," she paused, "It's probably beach equipment."

"No fun," he pouted. "You were supposed to guess a body."

"You promised this one was murder free, I wouldn't dare." She laughed, as he opened the doors with a grand movement.

There wasn't a body, though Castle let out a breath that had a suspiciously nervous tone, reflecting his fear that they might have had their vacation destroyed.

"Just beach stuff," he declared, as if she didn't have eyes.

Inside was more stuff than seemed possible for the space. Water gear, a large green umbrella, a small old net, several buckets, a shovel and a water proof flash light, among other things.

Kate took the umbrella and set it up as Rick buried himself in the treasures of the box. He flopped around with snorkeling flippers, though it was obvious he had experience with them. They were awkward foot extensions, but he walked smoothly in them rather than looking like a fumbling clown, taking away any opportunity for her to tease him for a change.

"I'm going to go explore," he announced, "And when I find a good depth and the little reefs I'll come in."

"Wait," She protested, as she snapped open a low sitting beach chair. Two had been tucked behind the box, since they were too large to fit inside.

"What?" He asked with a grin from the water line. Kate walked to him, a bottle of the ecofriendly sunscreen in her hand.

"Your neck." She smiled, remember where they'd slathered on lotion after their shower, and where they'd stopped. Castle nodded and turned while she smoothed some of the lotion onto his neck and spread it into his already covered shoulders for good measure. "Be careful." She offered.

"When am I not?" Castle declared and Beckett arched her eyebrow. "Never mind, I will be. Heading that way." He pointed in the direction they'd seen the deeper water and little reef.

"I'll watch." She provided as he gave her a wave and headed into the calm waters.

* * *

><p>Kate opened the new book, a hard cover.<p>

She'd been suspicious of it when Rick had handed it to her a few days before the trip. It was, to say the least, not the type of thing she usually read. It was a romance novel, by an author she knew regularly made the best sellers list. She'd given him a look that probably could have frozen water, until he smiled. "Open it." he'd insisted and for some reason she followed his instructions.

That day she'd stared at the dedication in confusion.

_I hope everyone finds their KB._

Her eyes had darted to him in shock. And he'd nodded his confirmation and then she'd laughed.

She ran her finger across the words again today, before glancing out at the bob of his back while he snorkeled around. Richard Castle was a lot like Jameson Rook.

* * *

><p>Kate had read for nearly an hour when he wandered back into the shallow water that spread about a 100 feet from the little cove and beach. She'd gotten so wrapped up in the story line, much like she did in Castle's mysteries, that she almost felt like protesting the reappearance of her partner in the shallow waters.<p>

"Come on." He waved, and she reluctantly agreed.

He gave her a quick lesson on the proper use of a snorkel and she practiced clearing the tube in the shallow water. Her mind played "Don't touch it, don't kill it" repeatedly as she caught her first view of the little reefs that had grown slowly to life over years and years.

The worry was soon replaced with fascination as they watched tiny fish in a variety of colors and patterns. She studied the intricate patterns on the corals before gaining confidence and venturing farther away from Rick. He grinned at her, carefully around the mouth piece before taking a deep breath and diving under. She stared at him in horror. He could play all he wanted, but she was keeping herself attached to the air supply above. He took several dives, the two of them sometimes swimming near each other and sometimes swimming a good distance apart. When he returned excitedly and motioned her up, she agreed. They bobbed at the surface.

"This is great," she commented.

"I found a cave."

"No," she dismissed immediately.

"It's not big enough for people, but I bet something cool lives in it."

"No," she insisted again. "Don't get eaten alive by something. How will I explain that to Alexis?"

"I just want to go get that flashlight." He pointed to shore.

"How about another day?" Kate offered and he debated the idea, "If it's something's home, they'll still be there tomorrow."

"Okay," he conceded, "Still good out here?"

"Yeah," she offered, putting her mask back on and carefully pulling hair free so it didn't break the seal. A while later her legs started to grow tired of kicking and the gentle warmth on her back suggested that she'd been under the sun far too long. When she came back into Castle's line of sight she motioned for him to come up.

"We should go in," he provided, "I'm getting hungry."

"Agreed," she offered. As many times as they disagreed, there were just as many times their opinions and ideas lined up perfectly.

They ate a small dry lunch they'd brought down. Granola with little pieces of dried fruit, some interestingly flavored Caribbean flavored jerky went down smoothly with the water and the can of coconut milk. Rick spent the rest of the afternoon scouring the shoreline taking little video clips of the tiny sand crabs peeking from their holes. He also proudly deposited two delicate, pieces of old dead coral that had washed ashore and explained that since they were white and dry it was okay to take them. Kate studied both, with her book carefully tucked under a blanket. She felt bad for the creatures who'd lost their lives to a storm or some careless human, but one in particular would look amazing on her bookshelf.

* * *

><p>While Kate showered the salt off her body, Rick proceeded to unpack a few of his things, scattering little piles of clothing about the bed and hand crafted bench that sat at the foot of the bed. Satisfied with the outfit he selected for their first dinner on the neighboring island, he grabbed a fresh towel from the clean stack on low shelving in the kitchen that supported the little counter top and disconnected sink.<p>

When he passed through the outer doorway opening, he spotted her back as she pulled the chain and rinsed the last of her hair. Stepping to the gate, he opened the door and held the fresh towel open for Beckett.

She walked into the spread of the soft cotton and met his mouth for a quick kiss. "Thanks," she whispered, pulling the material into a knot above her breasts.

"You're very welcome," he responded, as she took his clothing and her own discarded pieced and headed into their little house.

When Castle had finished his own shower, he was surprised to find a towel laying over the edge of the shower enclosure. He hadn't heard Beckett return, but suspected it was her training that allowed her to come and go so quietly all the time. Though, perhaps just a little bit of something unique to Kate added to her stealth as well.

Drying his body and hair, he took the steps inside quickly only to be frozen mid-step when he caught a glimpse of her pinning up her damp hair, wearing a tiny green dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story makes me smile. So does feedback.**

* * *

><p>The material clung to her curves in the cliché of all the right places. Behind him a soft breeze swept in from the open window and she grinned before turning back to the mirror and her loosely pinned curls.<p>

"Close your mouth."

"Um. Yes."

A chuckle sprang forth and she dropped the piece of hair she had attempted to wrangle up into the loose mass. Castle managed to comply as he wandered past her and into the bedroom behind the wall where she worked.

"I often wish I could pay you back," he called out in explanation.

"For what?" Kate questioned.

"You are much hotter than I am."

With this she came around the corner. Her face looked serious. "You are charming and handsome. Ruggedly handsome," teased from her lips before she pressed them against his still bare chest.

"Hey, none of that," he attempted to evade, but his smile proved otherwise. "We'll be late for dinner."

"We won't," she promised as her hands slipped into his towel. "Just don't wrinkle the dress."

His answer was to pull it from her body, and lay it gently over the end of the bed. Rick paused, his hands aching to sink into her hair. He thought better than to disturb the work she'd done so instead he slowly skimmed his hands down the curve of her body, finally coming to rest at her hips. The act was calculated and left Kate squirming beneath his fingertips. Their lips met and parted in a dance that arched them both higher than what seemed possible. When they finally found themselves amongst the fluff and flow of the bed, he slipped protected into her warmth.

The slow slide of him in and out of her body was almost more than she could bear. The quiet of their little island, other than the gentle wash of the ocean against sand and rocks, seemed to engulf their entire existence. Neither closed their eyes as their bodies rocked and crashed together. Other than a soft groan as he emptied himself and her gasp as she came with him, the quiet remained.

The intensity of loving each other this way surpassed the emotional surge she'd experienced the first time they'd made love following his confession of feelings. It wasn't just sex between them after that, though she didn't doubt there would always be frantic coupling after some type of tension.

They lay together, hearts racing despite their gentle pace.

"I'm always going to love you." Rick hushed softly beside her ear.

"I completely agree." Kate promised back with similar reverence.

He sat up slightly, before pressing a kiss to her lips, encouraging the words she often fought. "Say it."

"I love you."

"Good," he replied, rolling from the bed, tossing the garbage and returning with a damp cloth. "Guess we wrecked our showers."

"It was worth it." Kate replied taking the offered cloth as he took items from his carefully planned pile of clothing he'd picked out for dinner.

Rick slipped on his watch and smirked before announcing, "We're going to be late."

"Shut up, Castle."

* * *

><p>Beckett sat in the front of the boat suspiciously as Castle whirled the engine to life. They had several hours before the sun would set but for safety and ease of finding the little island, the solar powered deck light was activated.<p>

"Do you really think you can drive this thing?" she asked with concern.

"Relax, I've driven plenty of boats. I've actually got one out at the Hamptons."

"Somehow, I'm still not sure," Beckett added, her twinge of nerves still present as she watched him unhook the boat and troll carefully around the small sand bar on the inhabited side of the island. The water darkened quickly and despite her swimming skills and the comfort she'd gathered playing in the shallow waters on the other side of the island she shifted her foot against the life preserver tucked beneath the seat to reassure herself. With care, Rick drove the boat with the guide of a mounted compass. Within moments the tiny slip of land, barely visible from their island came more fully into view.

It was equally isolated, just as their tiny piece of land was, but as it grew it became clear it was larger than their own. On opposite sides of a cove, two bungalows similar to theirs came into view while central in the curve of land, was a large dock. The bigger boat they'd come in on from St. Lucia with their guide sat tied up. Two other small boats just like the one Castle was quite expertly steering in were tied up beside it. The water lightened to a friendly turquoise color as the came into the little bay.

"What was his name?" Beckett asked, trying to remember if he had ever introduced himself during the short drive and boat trip.

"Marcus." Castle added, remembering the name from when they'd booked.

"I don't remember him telling us?" She pondered as they pulled to the dock and shut down the motor.

"I remember from the arrangements."

"Glad I'm not losing my touch." Kate smiled as she stepped from the boat. Her dress riding up further on her thighs and causing Rick to bang his knee against the dock's post as he followed her out.

* * *

><p>The main building had a small lobby that split into two different directions. One clearly led towards the little bar and dining room, the other direction seemed to produce a small room utility room. It was filled with various equipment and supplies for guests to borrow and Kate thought she caught a glimpse of a washing machine. Marcus lit up when he saw them come through the door.<p>

"You've made it!" he grinned. "My wife will get you an amazing dinner." He patted his stomach out of reflex.

"I'm starved," Castle confirmed, "busy day."

"You got out for a little sun," the caretaker pointed out, as Kate wandered in to look at the gear. There was scuba equipment, but she knew for a fact neither of them were certified. The washing machine was whirling about and she followed its cord to an outlet.

"We snorkeled," Kate explained as she studied the machine at work. "How do you get power out here?"

"We've got a bigger generator, but just this building has power," He explained. "Bring in your towels when you run low and we'll wash them while you eat."

"Food," Castle demanded impatiently.

"Okay, okay." Kate replied as Marcus chuckled.

They wandered into the little bar; behind its length of smooth oiled wood was a small kitchen. Four tables sat in the open space, each a draped in a cloth with a flare of island color. Along a small portion of the back wall, several more sat stacked, top to top. The legs of the upper pair, pointing proudly into the air and proclaiming they had purpose on occasion.

Marcus' wife, Vivianne, stepped from behind the bar and little kitchen. She introduced herself as they found a little table in the corner.

"It's a pleasure," she smiled. "I make two things each evening; I put them on the chalk board."

"The Green Figs and Salt Fish is my favorite." Marcus added.

"Oh, yes. I want that," Castle explained, "It's the local dish."

Kate pondered the other option, a jerked chicken with lime. "I'll have the same. As long as you promise there will be jerk another day."

"Yes," Vivianne smiled, "I only make so many things, but I try to put different twists on them. It will appear again."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Before long, an amazingly fragrant plate appeared in front of each of them. They dug into the warm sliced figs and the salty mix of fish and seasoning vegetables and spice that covered the slices.<p>

"Thank you for bringing me here." Kate offered as she hummed over the food.

"Thank you for coming."

"This was definitely worth the ugly renewal passport photo," she grinned in return. He laughed, before setting down his fork and touching her leg beneath the small table; he gave a little squeeze before releasing it.

They'd nearly finished their meal, when another couple came through the doors laughing wrapped in each other. Marcus stepped from behind the bar where he'd been cleaning up beside his wife.

"The new mister and missus," he greeted. "You made it out for dinner."

Kate's body shook as she held in the laughter. The pair both lacked a tan.

"At least we've gotten out," Rick offered and Kate was unsure if his comment was meant to calm her shaking body or if it's intent was to spring the noise free. They couldn't quite make out the conversation from across the large room, until the three of them stepped closer. Marcus introduced them as Caroline and Robert. They were staying in one of the little bungalows on the cove and had been married the week before.

Having finished their dinners, Vivianne let them browse the pantry for anything they'd like to take back as a dry store. She promised them a basket filled with fresh local fruits and gave specific instruction to where inside their little jungle island they could find some wild bananas. She warned them that the skins of these bananas may be marred with spots from insects, but the insides would be fine and would be the best they'd ever tasted. Rick could see Kate taking careful notes inside her head, as she so rarely needed a notepad for anything.

They left with a small canvas bag filled with dried peas, a dried fruit mix and some thick square crackers that were loaded with spices. Castle had also slipped an additional flavored bag of coffee into the package, claiming it for variety since they'd never finish what was already at home.

When they pulled up to the dock, the sun was hanging low in the sky and the little deck light glowed its welcome. Kate hopped from the boat and helped tie it up before they headed up towards their little hideaway as Rick chomped on the crisp dried peas.

"You just ate."

"They're good!" Castle defended, before she snatched a handful from the bag herself, spilling a few in the sand during the process. "Now look!"

"Stop pouting," Beckett mumbled as she crunched her prizes.

A quick stop to stash the food items and they made their way back to the little beach on the quiet side of the island to watch the sun let go. Castle so desperately wanted to wade back into the water, but gave into Kate's protest about salt and the fabric of her dress.

They sat on the weathered steps, crammed side by side as they bodies pressed into the tiny space. Despite the fact that they were dry, Rick still hissed softly into her ear as the sun slipped below the water line for the night and Kate kissed his lips softly before they got up and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Needed put a little fluff up while I deal with the intensity that is How to Survive and the mess they've made there.**

* * *

><p>Waking up beside Castle was something Beckett enjoyed, even more so than she let on. There was nothing quite like waking with her face buried in the soft male scent of his t-shirt or the feel of his hand resting motionless against her back as he slept.<p>

Since little noises often woke the detective in her, most the mornings they spent at his place or hers started out this way.

This morning on their little island was nothing different, as she heard a sea bird call flying over. Kate worked her face more fully in his chest before she sighed. She found it hard to believe they were on the same planet when she compared the vast differences from New York to the tiny piece of land. When Castle's hand twitched at her back slightly, she suspected he was probably waking as well.

Her hand trailed his chest and he hummed in response. A mix of sleep and pleasure, rolled into a soft sound that was unique to him. It was as her hand closed around his morning erection that he let a more conscious noise free.

"Morning," she whispered quietly as she tugged his shirt up and placed a kiss on the warm skin beside the hair trailing from his navel.

"Yeah," He all but croaked as her hand worked magic, bringing his body to full arousal.

"Did I wake you?" Kate asked with a hint of tease in her voice as she pulled him free from his boxers and slid lower on the bed to straddle his legs.

He meant to protest the control she'd captured, but all that came from his lips was a strangled groan when her mouth closed around him. Kate worked him gently in the most amazingly agonizing way. His hips lifted of their own accord when she slipped him deeper and he vaguely heard noises that he wasn't quite sure came from his own throat. One of her arms slipped forward, pinning softly across his hips to hold him in place.

"Sorry, sorry." He whispered as his hands fell softly to her head, scooping the fallen pieces of hair up so he could watch her slid him in and out of her mouth. She hummed her acceptance of his hips and they jerked despite her forearm. When nothing more than a string of softly spoken profanity seemed to come from his lips, he pleaded with her to stop. "Becks." He urged, pulling up at her shoulder gently.

In response, Kate rose up onto her knees. The silk of her underwear rubbing against the rough hair on his leg. His eyes lingered over her breasts and wordlessly she pulled her thin tank top over her head and sent it flying across the room. Castle grinned like an idiot, though it was short lived. She bent slowly forward and allowed the hair on his body to cause friction against her nipples in a calculated move. The feeling was impossibly erotic.

Her mouth captured him again with her mouth and drew her hand up to cup and roll his balls. His hips flew up and he begged, "You've got to stop."

Beckett's head shook ever so slightly, before she increased the pressure. Castle found himself quickly on the brink of an intense orgasm. His brain and body fought over prolonging the pleasure and just letting it go.

His body betrayed him before his mind had been willing to end things. "Kate!" he warned, an instant before his body let go.

Kate was smiling at him, smug with power, when he regained the ability to open his eyes. She retrieved a tissue from the night stand for the what remained of the mess and tossed it into the small garbage can beside the bed.

"That was not necessary. Amazing, but not necessary," Rick muttered.

"I wanted to." Kate explained, pressing a soft kiss at the side of his mouth and rolling from the soft bed.

* * *

><p>Rick wanted to snorkel out near his little cave in the afternoon. Kate protested and suggested they take the time to explore the rocky coast on this side of the island. He's reluctantly agreed, and pouted as they headed down the path towards the boat. They brought the supply delivery off the dock and tucked it beside the path, after checking to be sure there wasn't anything immediately perishable. During this process, Castle found a small sand crab devouring one of the previous nights spilled dry peas. The tiny crab was no bigger than a silver dollar, but crunched small pieces of the freeze dried veggie off undeterred.<p>

Castle snapped a photo of him and the meal, laughing with promise to send the photo to Alexis when they'd found phone reception.

They'd ventured along the coastline. The shore was rocky, but here and there were open stretches of sand. When they approached the second sandy clearing, Kate spotted the half buried steel ring.

"Look," she pointed.

"It's a fire pit," Rick added with awe. "We've got to build a fire."

"Tonight," she promised.

"You always say no."

"I do not. I'm just saying, think of the stars while we sit out here."

Rick smiled and pulled her over for a kiss. "We can make out like teenagers at a bonfire." She rolled her eyes, but didn't protest.

Together they scooped and removed the sand from the pit, stopping when they reached the blackened material from previous burns. They found some dried driftwood and went up into the brush and trees to collect a few dry and fallen branches. With a nice little pile of firewood for the evening, they headed back to the path from the dock to the house.

During the wood collection, Kate had spotted a banana tree. It had a surprising amount of small bananas hanging and with a little stretch upward she was able to yank a chunk free from the portion that was going ripe. They were nothing like the ones she bought in the corner markets in New York. Everything from size to the yellow tone was different, but with the promise from Vivianne, she knew they'd be good.

"I'm starving," Rick complained, while eyeing the small bunch of bananas, having not eaten a full breakfast. They'd just nibbled on snacks and leftover supplies as neither had wanted to head down to the dock for their basket.

"We'll have lunch," Kate promised as they headed back.

They made lunch together, which was oddly enjoyable thanks to the reappearance of a mini loaf of bread and the small bananas they'd found. There was a variety of fruits stuffed into the basket as well, and Kate was grateful they'd shoved the basket in the shade so nothing had mushed. Rick had laughed as they'd experimented with some round purple fruit that had been labeled as a star apple. They'd laughed over the horrible thick and rubbery skin, but enjoyed the soft inside and the beautiful little star pattern of seeds inside.

The afternoon was perfectly wasted on their quiet shore. Castle waded through the water, seeking treasures within the sand. He'd found them too. Little bits and pieces of things the sea had returned to shore. One of his finds included a piece of coral he swore looked like a garden gnome, though Kate didn't quite see it. He'd also dropped little pieces of stone and shells nearby her chair as Kate sat reading one of his _other_ books.

Twice, Kate caught him staring off towards the section of sea that contained the little reef and cave. However the book kept her attention unless he was splashing to shore with another find.

With a glance towards shore to be sure she wasn't looking, Rick slipped a sea worn piece of green glass into the pocket of his swimming trunks. It was the perfect shade of green and the shape made him wonder how it had ever broken in such a way. There was something special about it and his mind wore circles around its possibilities.

* * *

><p>Before dinner, Castle had transferred the little piece of glass into the pocket of his khaki shorts. It burned inside his pocket as he thought of ways to pull Marcus aside and ask for a favor.<p>

Now, after they'd all eaten, a group of 6 sat laughing at the bar. Robert and Caroline still lacked their tans, but an older couple with heavy New Zealand accents laughed along with them. Rick placed a kiss on the warm skin at the juncture of Kate's neck and shoulder. When he wasn't batted away for the public display, he decided she was involved enough in the conversation to slip away.

He passed quietly to the end of the bar and drew Marcus over.

"I found something in the water. I want to give it to Kate."

"Oh?" Marcus asked and Castle pulled the glass from his pocket. The other man took it with reverence and turned the tiny piece in his palm. "A heart."

Indeed, the shape resembled a heart. It was stretched thin and curved and the pointed tip curved down into what must have been the bottom edge of a bottle. It was a far cry from juvenile, looking as if someone had crafted purposefully. The curve was shockingly feminine, yet strong to have survived the beating by sand, tides and storms to smooth its bite. A truly amazing feat produced by the sea.

"I want a hole here," Rick explained, "And for it to be on a long chain. Can you bring it in somewhere?"

"I'm to bring those two back in two days," Marcus provided, indicating towards the pair from New Zealand. "I know someone who will do it justice."

"Thanks." Castle slipped a few bills his way, before walking away with a simple, "Tell me if you need more."

Kate had watched the interaction, not sure what it was they hid between them, but it made her smile that Castle tried so hard to keep it secret.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back Castle! With the season back in full swing, my brain is both rejoicing and plotting to destroy the writers for giving everyone such grief! **

**Of course, welcome back to the _Little Island_.**

* * *

><p>Castle made no move to hide the bottle of wine he purchased from Marcus. Beckett carefully studied the label and hummed her approval as he handed the bottle down to her to hold as he boarded the boat.<p>

When they pulled up to the dock, Castle could barely keep himself from jumping from the boat in his hurry.

It was dusk when they made it back to the shore line and the unearthed fire pit. Kate spread a spare, equally fluffy, comforter spread across the sand while Rick lit the previously build fire wood. A little fanning and the smallest dry pieces of kindling sprang into flames. The wine poured crisply into the glasses they brought down with them, and despite missing the actual sunset inside their little house, they enjoyed the mix of colored flames from brittle driftwood and shore dried pieces.

They'd made love after the fire had been firmly established, the flame dancing warm patterns of light across their skin as they fell into each other. Oblivious to the fact they lay on the less private side of their island, comforted by the darkness and the evening hour.

When the fire had died enough to consider putting it out, they softly discussed sleeping down on the beach. His fingers trailing up under the shirt she'd pulled on incase they'd be disturbed or discovered by a passerby on the sea. He'd laughed at her and tugged his boxers on at the time only to lower the arch of her eyebrow.

There wasn't even a wisp of a cloud to cover the millions of gleaming stars that winked down on them, rain posed no threat tonight.

"I didn't realize there were this many stars. Even outside the city," he'd mused out loud.

"I went on a trip one summer with my parents. We'd ventured across the country in a motor home and somewhere out in the flats of the Midwest, I saw so many stars I thought something was wrong with the sky compared to New York." Kate remembered, "This is even more."

In the end, they'd drenched and buried the fire before heading back up to their soft bed.

* * *

><p>Two nights later, Kate found herself awake. His steady breathing and arm draped over the edge of the bed away from her, left her wondering what had woken her. Typically his shifting movements and clinging hands brought her to some degree of wakefulness a few times a night. When she saw a soft flash before a low rumble passed across the water, she realized it was the incoming storm that had woken her.<p>

Climbing from the bed, she carefully dropped and tied most of the canvas tarps around their bungalow. With awe, she left the bedroom window facing east open to watch the storm coming in. Returning to the bed, the gentle dip her body caused on the mattress brought him awake and rolling towards her.

"What are you doing up?" his voice asked sleepily, before the lightning struck out over the water, providing a beautiful show. "Oh, wow."

"It's stunning," her voice murmured in return. His voice simply hummed as they watched it, his body spooned behind hers. When the first drops of the heaviest rain they'd encountered started to fall, she slipped away from him to shut the last canvas. She smiled at him from across the small room, before shedding her thin tank top she'd taken to sleeping in here. "Don't think I didn't notice," she teased softly, dropping her panties and climbing back into bed beside him.

"I'd tell you I was sorry, but I'm not." He told her before drawing her mouth to his.

* * *

><p>That evening at dinner, they'd brought in a basket of dirty towels. While Kate dropped them off, Rick had excused himself to talk with Marcus about the little piece of glass. Marcus had been empty handed. Castle was unbelievably disappointed, but the man had promised it would be done soon.<p>

"He'll radio me when it's done. He wanted to do it justice, but was overwhelmed with other half-completed projects." Castle had agreed with a nod.

"As long as it's here before we leave in 5 days."

"It will be. He's never late, which is why his other orders had to come first."

"Respectable," Castle agreed, before he returned to the table where Kate had sat down, with a drink for them both.

"I'm getting the soft shell jerked crab." Kate announced, "If you dare touch one crispy little leg I will break yours."

A smile touched his lips, "I don't doubt it."

* * *

><p>After dinner, they'd waited for the towels to finish their bouncy ride inside the generator powered dryer. Kate laughed as she drank her third fruit and rum drink. She spun the little umbrella between her fingers while Castle teased her. He enjoyed the way she laughed with alcohol seeping into her veins.<p>

"This isn't as much fun without you drinking too." She pouted just a tad.

"I've got to drive the boat," he reassured her, "I will however, dance."

"Oh, yes. I like dancing with you." Fell from her lips, before she rolled her eyes slightly at the confession.

"I'm going to remember this," he whispered, "someday down the road I'm going to use it against you to produce new information."

"And I'm likely to call you an ass."

Marcus smiled as he flipped a different CD onto the player and turned it up just a little more for them. Rick stood, hand held out as she scooted off the little bar stool and slipped her hand into his.

Kate spun with him until she laughed, dizzy from the rum and spirals they'd turned. The next song proved slower and a gentle tug brought her flush to his chest. Her ear resting over his heart, head tucked beneath chin, she hummed.

"I love you," Rick promised.

"I know, I love you too. My mom really would be proud, and not just because you're so stinking-rich you rented me an island," Kate scoffed in a tease, her eyes coming up to mean his.

"Whine, whine, whine."

"I do not whine."

"I'll admit its far less frequent than my own, and often disguised as annoyance, but it happens."

"As long as we're clear on your state of whining affairs, we can let mine go."

"Shh," he told her, "Let's just dance."

* * *

><p>Castle was thankful he'd left the light on at the end of the dock. It was the first evening they'd arrived home well after dark. While some of her buzz had vanished with time, the strong rum drinks left her carrying her shoes while he carried the basket of clean towels up the path. Twice she'd stumbled, and he'd nearly dumped the basket trying to stop her fall.<p>

"You're drunk." He laughed.

"No! This path is full of rocks and sticks and bumps. Add a marginal amount of liquor and it's simply impacted my motor controls. I can walk easily, but it's not easy to walk around a rock."

Knowing better than to correct her, he tucked the basket against his hip and simply pulled her over for a kiss. Leaving his arm around her as they stepped up the few stairs, he was satisfied she didn't stumble again.

* * *

><p>They spent the entire day down on the most private side of the island; neither of them had witnessed a single boat through the waters there during their entire stay. This side sat opposite the main flow of boats from St Lucia, but it was also shallow and reef covered making it far from ideal for boats. It did however make it perfect for privacy.<p>

Kate had put on her sunglasses that morning and adjusted the umbrella to give her the most shade, despite her denial to his accusations that she might have a hangover. She'd milled over the book for a long time, though did not burn through the pages at her usual rate of speed. This was not lost on Rick and he smiled at her determination not to lose a day out in paradise because of a headache.

Rick had spent more time in the water, going through the shallows recovering prizes he unearthed from the sandy bottom. Nothing as spectacular as the tiny piece of glass appeared, but he estimated that he'd turned and tossed nearly a thousand shells back into the sea over the first half of their trip. Only a select handful had made it back to Kate for approval, but he'd had an incrediable time doing it. A little bowl full of them now sat beside the box near the steps, and a he smiled as he brought back another treasure.

He held it out to her, as she tucked the book away.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." Kate smiled, "But what are you going to do with all of them?"

"I'm not sure, bring a few home I hope."

"And the rest of the collection?"

"We'll make something, a sand castle."

"Shaped as a castle or a Castle?" She teased.

"The historical kind, not the human kind."

"Today?" She sighed, bringing her fingertips up to her temple.

"It will help."

With a longing look towards her book, she looked back at his childlike face. It would be nice to let go and keep her mind off the headache.


	7. Chapter 7

Can't tell you exactly where I've been. Life has a way of taking it's toll. Lost two of the best Grandmothers in a span of weeks. Became a business woman. Life was distracting. But I refuse to leave stories unfinished. I certainly hope to have any reader back who is willing to see this story come back to life.

Welcome back to Little Island. :)

* * *

><p>They'd built the castle far enough up that the waves wouldn't bother it while they worked. She'd laughed at his insistence about the proper water to sand ratio. In the end, he'd had a point, sand too wet or too dry didn't perform the way they wished.<p>

Before long she'd been artfully placing small stones and shells around the towers and windows of their little castle. He'd snapped a photo and promised it to his own little Castle.

"You're going to run out of room on your memory card." She'd teased him.

They'd ventured up and back again a few times. Food and other necessities sent them into the lush little patch of jungle that hid their outhouse.

That night at dinner, a small velvet pouch had found its way into the pocket of Castle's khakis. When he'd reached his hand in to retrieve the key to the boat engine, he'd startled when his hand touched the soft material. A few replays of the dinner had left him wondering when their host had managed to return it to him.

* * *

><p>The worst storm of their stay had raged that night. In fact, it had blown in so fiercely that even with the tarps drawn and tied tightly, the two of them had squealed as they deposited some of their used towels beneath the East window while it poured.<p>

Morning on the beach had left their sand castle a mix of rubble and a smooth mound of collapsed sand. He'd pouted.

"You took the best shells home." Kate pointed out, the fact lifting his smile into place.

"Cave today," he demanded. She'd used up every excuse she could to keep him from it, and as she paused to think of something new, he interrupted in the little school boy way he so often copied. "You don't have an excuse. Get the fins."

They'd ventured out and it only took a marginal amount of effort to locate the place they'd visited before. She alternated between watching fish and watching his back and he dove and explored with more care. The waterproof flashlight provided him a better glance inside. When he'd leaned in, she nearly lost her breath with worry. Unsure if she'd managed to unwedge him, should he get stuck without an air supply below, before he drowned. It was his sudden back pedal away from the cave that truly startled her. She's gasped, and flooded her mouth with sea water when she'd unsealed her lips from the tubing on her snorkel.

His eyes had locked onto hers before she sputtered to the surface. He surfaced beside her mere seconds later. "What?" She practically shrieked at him, her concern masked with annoyance.

"I'm embarrassed to inform you that very small fish, look very large when they swim towards your face in a tiny cave." The chuckle bubbled free from her, but the look that passed between them left more unsaid and words bottled tightly.

"Let's go in." He nodded in agreement and they swam in together, the differences in their bodies would have been obvious to anyone sailing by. Instead they were peacefully alone. His broad body carried him easily, but her body was strong and lean from her strict conditioning. Together, they kept an even pace.

* * *

><p>Lunch came from their basket. Rick watched wearily as Kate sliced fruit in her hands. "Despite the fact that I researched some basic first aid for some of my Storm novels, I do not know enough to sew your finger tip back on."<p>

"Oh, waa, waa. Grow a pair." She teased up at him, before gasping and dropping the fruit into her lap. "Damnit, Castle." She quipped and he tried to take her hand, her voice groaned, "You are a constant distraction." When he pulled it from her, expecting to find blood, he found nothing but unmarred skin. His relieved eyes found hers before the frisky fire returned to them. "That was for the cave."

"HEY!" He protested, "I was actually scared!" He drew her finger to his lips, despite the fact there was no injury. Placing a kiss on the tip and tasting the trail of juice from their fruit, his eyes burned hers with their intensity.

"So was I." She confessed. The enormity of her open confession, despite not uttering the words he loved to hear her say, was enough. Their mouths found each other in the same desperate fashion.

They claimed the beach as theirs and no other eyes found them but their own.

* * *

><p>Marcus' eyes darted to Kate's neck the moment she set foot into the door. The move went unnoticed by Kate, whose eyes had gone straight to the menu board revealing their hot dinner choices. The dancing movement of eyes hadn't been missed by Rick. But his response had been a shrug. It needed a moment. That moment hadn't been created yet.<p>

After dinner, they danced.

The boat ride had been quiet, her hand dangling in the water. The tension she had carried the first few boat trips, long lost under Castle's comforting control of the boat.

They'd sat, side by side, in the sand. Toes being lapped by the sea as the sun sank into the horizon that night. She'd leaned against him.

"Sometimes, mistakes are made," he confessed, her body relaxed into his side indicating the topic was open. "I regret a lot of things. Meredith, Gina. Never Alexis, she was the grace I was given. I don't know what I was thinking, either time. I shouldn't have married either one." The topic draws her head up from his shoulder, her body no longer relaxed into his.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, fear apparent in her tone, something he hated to hear.

"I'm not making that mistake with you."

"Oh." Kate let the reality of his words sink. Was he really saying he'd never want to marry her? It wasn't something wanted, exactly. But, not having it as an option produced a sudden wave of disappointment.

"Kate." He touched her face, her eyes darting away from him. "I'm not making that mistake with you." He stressed again. "It's never going to be a mistake with you."


End file.
